our pasts collide
by Camo-girl-book-worm
Summary: prequel to twisted life but doesn't have to be read for it: Nat and Clint learn the hard way that remaking someone who had a actual childhood is harder then it looks from budapest
1. Chapter 1

A:N i screwed up last time i tried to post this someone called me on it so deleted and re-posted.

* * *

Budapest :

the rain set in hard and had soaked him through to the bone but he stayed ever vigil for the target to appear bow resting protectively folded in the crook of his arm.

"doing alright out there Clint?" Phil Coulson muttered through their coms he was curled up dry and doing his paperwork, waiting for the pair to finish the job and call for the extraction.

"yes boss im fine better if this idiot would hurry." Clint mutters back flexing his hand around his bow. A snicker passes softly over the coms as Natasha crosses her legs again long hip slit dress drinking her vodka waiting watching for her mark.

"shut up Tash just because im stuck out here... wait mark approaching nine o'clock." Clint didn't move as the target approached the bar entrance in jeans and a work out shirt on jacket on their shoulder.

"i see them Clint stay put this is going to be easy as pie see you at home boss, hawk widow out." Natasha would follow the mark and draw them to somewhere a little more private to finish the job they has been sent to do -recon the target asses threat level and if necessary take them out- it was time to take the target out they were a high risk of danger to anyone and everyone.

"what's a beautiful woman like you doing in a dump like this." the target said in broken Hungarian as they pulling them self into a stool beside Natasha and ordered a double vodka straight up before downing it.

"waiting for someone who speaks English i got lost and i can only ask for drinks and where the bathroom is." Natasha said in perfect English and the target chuckles before ordering two more vodkas and handing one to her.

"oh thank god my Hungarian is atrocious from Australia myself came because i heard the vodka was the second best around i know my way around been here for a few weeks can i help you find somewhere?." the target seemed to relax into the stool sipping the second vodka in their hand smiling and pushing the extra vodka into Natasha's hand

"oh could you i was meant to be attending a gala near uh..." she pretended to search through her bag. ".. um the parliament building they told me i couldn't miss it but i only landed yesterday the jet lag has killed me." the target chuckles and nods understanding they had gone through the same thing when they landed holding out an arm almost innocently the target paid the bill and started to escort her towards the city center.

"i didn't know there was a gala on tonight im glad i didn't because otherwise you would have been stuck at that bar and i would have been dressed to the nines trying to get in or get out of it." the target chuckles and Natasha smiles sweetly inwardly wondering if the target could be red room programmed.

"Tasha i can see that look you sure about it otherwise we could all be screwed." Clint was watching he knew exactly what she was thinking she nodded seemingly agreeing that it was good luck but Clint knew it was for him.

"alright bring them in I'll tell boss-man we got a new recruit." Natasha dropped her party persona and pinned their target to the wall talking fast and low, she knew if she let the target have an inch the training they had been brainwashed with would kick in.

"two options you walk away from whoever trained you and come with me talk to my boss and see what he thinks or i kill you here and now, your choice choose quickly." the target grunted and then sobbed, surprising Natasha.

"get me out of here please they will kill me otherwise they've had me i dont know how long i've lost track of time they've done things, i wish i could wipe from my memory from the past but i cant help me!" Natasha smiled just slightly, she could read the signs of a forced operator from a mile away she lead the target away from the open heading back towards the safe house avoiding anything potentially watched they had to move fast they both knew it.

"alright let's get you out of here and back to my boss." Natasha said as a van pulled up and the side door screeched open Clint was at the wheel the target flinched but jumped in pulling the safety belt around and into the holster.

"my name was Nicolette harding i was kidnapped assaulted and they tested all types of drugs on me they taught me to fight taught me to kill any language they spoke they taught me and they used me to do the jobs they didn't want to do, i don't really care who you are i just wanna go home." Nicolette practically sobbed into a slowly offered handkerchief.

"we know what jobs they made you do that's why we were sent to see if you we a hired killer or a forced one." Clint said coldly as the van sedately pottered back towards the safe house -where Phil was having a blue fit over the paperwork and strings he would need to pull because his team wouldn't follow orders- the coldness from his voice made Nicolette wince and sob quieter but no less infrequently.

Natasha looked harshly at him with only her eyes he look back unrelentingly before apologizing to her in their own way. she hugged the girl to her she remembered being used brainwashed manipulated and feared, sometimes even hated by those left behind. As the trio pulled up to the house from a dead end back ally she put back in place the black widow facade and guided the young woman through the passages to a small room which Phil had used until their arrival.

"try to sleep your safe here alright but first the first names to come to your head." the girl looks at her and nods understanding as she collapsing into the bed.

"Juliet Grayson, born new york 1993." the young woman answered fast and certainly Natasha nodded and left her to rest in an actual bed with real blankets.

"what the hell is this you two do you like giving me a massive headache, fury wants us to bring her in cuffs in our plane right now, he's found her file and wants her in infirmary in seventy-two hours." Natasha gave a cold look at the men she had learned to trust with her life.

"we bring her in no cuffs and we work with her no one else she is terrified and i found that file, her family is dead or doesn't care a lot about her she's got a new identity a new start we train her she works with us." her words were firm and there was no room for argument both men knew that but it didn't make phil's life any easier.


	2. extraction

AN thanks so much for everything this story isn't beta'd and i am using it for muse for its compainion story Twisted Life while i swear i will keep updating when the avengers come back to me

* * *

The young woman was on the bed her eyes closed but she could hear everything she had flinched when she had heard the words cuff and hospital but she relaxed every so slightly when Natasha had refused that idea straight out she felt as though she might actually survive to go back to her family even if they just only fussed in public and demanded money from the government and hospitalized her it would be better the the hell she had lived in for the last months or was it years she didn't know. Knowing they weren't going to kill her she dozed fitfully and dreamed of three things she wanted -a burger, to see her nephews and niece and ice-cream of any description- she hoped that she could see her kids and buy the others them later when she got home.

"maybe home might get better maybe they missed me." Juliet murmured into the pillow she had been using. during the next six hours the assassins and and handler had to calm Juliet during her nightmares -Clint got a broken set ribs for his trouble which she apologized for- several times before they split into pairs and they started walking the assassins in one pair and Coulson with Juliet in the other pair they parted ways and headed for the extraction point Phil Coulson found out that Juliet was truly unmade she never spoke unless he asked a question and she always answered quietly and quickly.

They had acted as though they were uncle and niece as they walked through the streets, her pretending to laugh at his pretend jokes, him acting as though they were just strolling around but they were both on the look out at every corner and rooftop and every crowd for people who would be coming after her. He didn't expect her to trust him in any form but as they spotted members of her watchers squad he had to grab her arm lightly to guide her away he expected her to flinch or hurt him she just smiled and moved closer to him like she was hugging him.

"uhh...agent Coulson... sir Jovhna kostov my captors right hand man is following us." these were the first words he'd actually heard from the young girl and he glanced unobtrusively where she had glanced and acted as though he was telling her a quiet joke she pretend to laugh and nodded at his quiet comment as they turned into the next alleyway and into another crowd of people who were headed in the same direction as the extraction point they had only marginally sped up and even though Juliet seemed afraid her mask was cold and clinical she was almost as bad as Natasha, Phil thought quietly to himself.

"he's on our tail but doesn't seem to want to approach us he must be wondering what you are doing, pretend im a mark do what you would when they are wonder what your doing." Juliet nodded and gripped her hand around his arm looking flirtatiously at him and acting giggly placing a soft kiss to his cheek before skipping off slightly ahead Phil looked at her and slowly moved after her. they acted like this for several more blocks before she seemed to relax and drop her flirting act.

"their gone but im not sure how off track we've gotten i apologies for the way i acted had to make them believe it and you may want to make sure something or one of your description shows up dead in a day or two." she said before closing herself off again and dropping behind Coulson. Phil Coulson gently touched her arm and gave a rare soft smile, he didn't want her to to think he was angry he was actually surprised at how well she had slipped into her killing character. The streets were starting to become deserted and he started to direct her to a tree line.

"the extraction point is a little further, im going to see what the eta on Clint and Natasha is if you'd like go on i'll be right behind you." Juliet nodded at him and headed towards the small open ground area she sat on the ground curling herself into the roots of a lone tree. Coulson keyed his radio and checked on his regular assets including his team of insane assassins.

"Boss man we're two minutes out and the extraction is in five, has the package given you any issues." Clint answered his comms and his voice was tainted with mistrust. Coulson rolled his eyes and smiled in his head, he watched the "package" hiding in the tree roots she was beautiful in her own way and he only admitted it to himself just simply because it was nagging him.

"she is fine no trouble one tail but we walked it off were at extraction point now we will see you in two Coulson out." Coulson knew Clint had issues but what was with him being so distant with Juliet, Natasha had found her and had to bring her back for some insane reason known only to Natasha. Coulson simply watched the terrain around them listening for sounds that were not native to the area. The area was almost silent and the trees barely rustled as they waited for Natasha and Clint neither spoke and they watched the area around the open space.

"Jól Júlia" Natasha's voice cut the silence and Juliet's head snapped up to see her and the young woman practically sprang up tears in her eyes she ran at Natasha and the Assassin just crouched and grabbed her letting her sob and shake as a plane hovered over the air space. The ramp slowly lowered and the group climbed into the plane the young woman refused to hold onto anyone but Natasha, and like wise Natasha refused to let anyone touch Juliet. several hours and a few night terrors later Juliet was moved into a secure medical room with Phil, Natasha and a persuaded grumpy Clint sitting around her listening to her story.


End file.
